


Nightmare Stories.

by Shortbread_Otaku



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Annabeth has a restraining order out against Hera, Bad Writing, Character Death, Child Abuse, Curses, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Nightmares, Nobody Actually Dies, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Post-The Dark Prophecy (Trials of Apollo), Post-The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Post-Titan War, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RARA, Tears, The author has no idea what they are doing, Trauma, War, Waystation, should i tag Major Character Death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortbread_Otaku/pseuds/Shortbread_Otaku
Summary: I feel like after everything the seven (Including Nico+Reyna) have seen and done they do not have enough Nightmares.Percy has gone through domestic violence, two wars, Tartarus and has seen many other horrifying things, yet he doesn't seem to have many nightmares. Well my friend this story is about fixing that.AKAThe author is annoyed at Rick Riorden's display of character mental well being and decides to write about it.





	1. Percy x Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth has a nightmare about her time at home, with Helen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't well written but have mercy on me I don't know what I'm doing.

Do you ever get that feeling that something is on you? Like there’s a fly or a spider crawling on you. It’s a weird, prickly sensation. So you touch the area, and nothing is there, but you still have that creepy crawler sensation. Well, that’s what Annabeth was feeling only times a hundred.

She felt like spiders had their way with her; biting her, creating webs wherever they like. But, whenever she touched her skin, there was nothing there. Convincing herself that there was nothing there she willed herself asleep.

Annabeth woke up the next morning covered in bites and webs. So, of course, her initial reaction is to panic and go on a killing spree, the only thing was her bedroom was the same as yesterday. No insects of any kind. The only thing Annabeth knew for sure was, she wasn’t sleeping in that room again. 

She left her bedroom, and in the kitchen, she found Helen, her step-mother. She cried and cried about the spiders in her room and showed Helen the bites and webs, and how did she reply? Why with this fantastic response, “If you spent half as much time on your homework as you do on silly pranks like this, you’d be a straight-A student.” This response made no sense to Annabeth as she was already a straight-A student, and how on earth could she replicate such bites?

The next night Annabeth had that sensation all over again, so she moved to get up and turn on the lights only she couldn’t move. There were spiders on her, even in the dark she could see them spinning their webs all around her body. They were spinning a cocoon around her, she struggled and struggled, but she couldn’t get out of their silky grip. She wanted to scream and panic, but instead, she forced her body to relax and then put all her strength into sitting up, which she did. She had broken free from the cocoon and not daring to spend the rest of the night in that room, she ran out of it and slept on the couch.

The next morning she got the same response from Helen as she did the last, and when her dad finally came home, he was too tired to speak. Annabeth had to spend the night in her room again, she wanted the couch, but Helen gave out telling her how lucky she is even to have a room. So once again, the spiders attacked. Only different, she could feel no webs nor any bites, yet she could still feel them. It was all too late when she realised what they were up to. They were overwhelming her.

Hundreds of spiders were crawling all over her until her body became a big spider sack. Climbing into her ears and filling them up like wax. They covered her until all she could feel and hear and smell were spiders. Because the spiders were so lovely, they only covered her eyes after she saw them skittering into her mouth. They were clogging up her mouth, she was choking. Gasping and grasping for breath Annabeth tried to spit them out but to no prevail she was going to die by choking on spiders. Annabeth took one last breath before the spiders entirely and utterly overwhelmed her.

“No!” Annabeth yelled as she slapped everything around her.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!”

“Percy?” Right next to her was her boyfriend who was not completely covered in spiders.

“That nightmare again?”

“Yeah.” Annabeth sighed as she relaxed into their bed. “There’s nothing on me, right?” 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to check.” Percy smirked as he ran his hands through Annabeth’s body. “I don’t feel anything, so I might have to check again.” 

Annabeth managed a small smile.

“Hey, don’t worry about spiders I’ll make sure they can’t get to you.” Percy said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth, making a cage-like arrangement. “Now if they want to get to you they have to go through me.” 

“Thank you, Seaweed Brain.” 

“Any time Wise Girl.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to end it so I just left it open.
> 
> If you have any ships or prompts you want to see just leave a comment down below.


	2. Annabeth x Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Piper saved her Dad from Enceladus.

When they defeated Enceladus Piper was able to relax more than she had been able to since she found out her Dad had been kidnapped. At first, her Dad went insane at the thought of gods and demigods- it didn’t help that he had been tortured for a week by a Giant- but then just as Piper began to think her Dad was going to be okay his descent into madness began. 

He had extreme mood changes, he could be talking about how beautiful the day was and then curl up into a ball and mumble about Giants. He stopped acting, surfing, and talking to his friends. Every morning her father looks like he got no sleep and has no energy the entire day. He will often tell Piper to run because there’s a monster in the room even if its just the two of them. He cannot deal with any stress or problems at all; one morning they ran out of milk and the closest stores were closed and he started crying. But the most worrying thing of all was how he would often space out, nobody can do anything to him in that time.

Finally, Piper could no longer bear to see her Dad turn from charming movie-star to an insane-man. Piper had to put her Dad into a mental hospital. Even though it hurt her to do this Mellie, her Dad’s wind nymph assistant, assured her it was the only course of action they could take. If they didn’t do it he would only get worse and worse as time went on.

Turns out he was destined to get worse anyway. Piper would visit her Dad at least twice a week and at first, she had hoped, but that hope was quickly snuffed out as her Dad got steadily worse. Every time she went to see him the bags under his eyes were getting bigger and bigger, he would frequently point out a nurse passing by and say she was a monster (Nobody was Piper had the place checked out.) And his blank spaces were getting more and more frequent.

Piper was tempted to fight a Gorgon for their blood so she could heal her Father’s memories, but as her friends pointed out all it would do is make his memories more vivid. Then one night when Piper got back from seeing her father she had a frightful thought _I wish he would just die._ When she thought that she meant for his own peace because every time she saw him it confirmed her beliefs a little more than the last time, he wasn’t going to get better. Piper felt awful that she even had that thought, how could she? He was her father, he didn’t deserve to die and here she was his own daughter thinking about his death. She would comfort herself with thoughts of _You thought that with his peace in mind_ and _He would be happier,_ but there was this part of her brain that kept telling her _You want him off your back._

Her Father did not die for many years and when he did die Piper was wracked with grief but also with relief. This itself brought on an onslaught of guilt and a time in her life where Piper locked herself indoors and refused to answer it to anyone.

Piper woke up to the sound of someone crying, the sound was close so it had to be in the room, she looked at Annabeth but saw no sign of tears then she felt a wet drip on her hand and she realized she was the one crying.

“Piper?” she knew it sounded clique, she’s read and seen it in so many books and movies, but when people say their breath catches in their throat and their eyes well up in tears they mean it.

“Annabeth.” Before she knew it Piper had pressed herself against Annabeth’s chest and was spilling the details of her dreams. “I-I hate having to keep secrets from him.”

“I know you do.” Annabeth had put a comforting hand on her back.

“I can’t tell him the truth about me or about us!”

“Who’s to say you can’t leave out a few details?”

“I’m not going to lie.” 

“You don’t have to.”

Annabeth was playing with Piper’s hair now and it would be a lie to say it didn’t make Piper feel better.

“You can tell him we met at camp, we fell in love on a quest- which is what we call activities- the camp has leaders, and we have cooked so good it’s like they know what food we’re thinking of.”

Piper pulled Annabeth closer towards her. “That makes camp sound so- so soulless.”

“Well, we can add to it. We can go visit your Dad tomorrow if you like.”

“But I told him it’s a summer camp.”

“Babe, we moved to New Rome so we could come and go with ease. How did you tell your Dad about that?”

“I told him the camp catered to people who had nowhere else to go. So we can come and go as we please.”

Annabeth stifled a small laugh. “Then what’s the problem? If he asks why we came back you can say you wanted us to get to know each other.”

To this Piper managed a small smile. “You always come up with the best plans.”

“I know I do. It helps that I’ve got an amazing and supportive girlfriend to bounce ideas off of.”

“Now I can’t wait for tomorrow.”

And when the next day finally did come, it turned out a whole lot better than either of the girls had been expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I protrayed a mentally ill person okay, I feel like I didn't do a great job so feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> If you have any ships you wanted written just say so.


	3. Frank x Hazel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaia wants to have a cup of tea with Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very badly written, I apologise for that,

It all started with a cup of tea.

Hazel woke up in a garden of sorts; it was very overgrown, weeds everywhere, ferns spiralling out of control. It was actually kind of pretty, in a sense. As Hazel looked around, she noticed her friends were nowhere around, but weren’t they just fighting monsters? In front of Hazel was a table and chairs with a woman sitting in a chair. The woman was covered in soil- or was the soil covered in her? Hazel instantly recognised the woman as the one and only Gaia.

“Hazel Levesque, it’s been a while.”

“Gaia.”

“Please, take a seat.” Hazel couldn’t refuse, she was being pushed towards the table by some invisible force. A cup of tea was pushed towards her, it was a shame to waste a cup of tea but who knew what Gaia had done to it. “How are your friends?”

“What do you want Gaia?”

To this, Gaia smirked, or did she? It was tough to read her face. “For the gods to be destroyed, of course.”

“I mean, what do you want from me, right now.” Hazel sighed, talking to Gaia was always one of two things; deadly or irritating.

“How is Frank Zhang? I understand you two have grown closer.”

“Good. Everyone is good, how can we not be with you trying to kill us at every turn.” Hazel pushed back the teacup that was trying to force itself upon her. “Speaking of them, where is everyone?”

Hazel was almost sure she saw Gaia smile, it truly was hard to tell. “I’m glad you asked.” With a snap of her fingers, everyone appeared fighting monsters. Hazel mentally scolded herself, the mist! 

That’s why she couldn’t see them.

Everyone seemed to be okay, it looked like they were winning. Hazel let out a breath of relief and was about to run over to them when Gaia stopped her. “Wait for it.” The piles of dust were reforming, the monsters were not dead.

“How- how is this happening? We released Thanatos!”

“Anything is possible.” Usually, that statement was reassuring, but it was most certainly not in this case.

Then the worst thing that could have happened in this scenario occurred. “Hazel!” Frank yelled.

“Frank no!” He didn’t see the Drakon coming up from behind him and stabbing him in the back.

“We can still win this,” Hazel mumbled, and she is sure she heard Gaia laugh.

“But how? Your friends are getting tired, and the monsters keep on reforming.”

Much to Hazel’s dismay, Gaia had a point. Everyone was exhausted, and the monsters kept on coming, how long could they keep this up for?

Not much longer as Hazel saw Percy lazily sparring with an Empousa.

“You’re friends are as good as dead.” Gaia cackled and cackled and cackled until that was all Hazel could hear.

The second Hazel woke up she jumped out of bed and grabbed her sword. “Stupid Gaia,” she muttered. She raced over to the Praetor cabin, and once she was inside, she whispered-yelled, “Frank, get up, we’re going monster hunting.”

A moment later, Frank’s head popped up from under the covers. “Why are we going at two in the morning?”

“I will tell you later, now get your stuff.”

They had no trouble getting out of camp at night as Frank was a Praetor and Hazel was one of the seven. They saw no monsters straight away, which was a relief to Frank, who was still half-asleep. “So why are we out here in our pyjamas?”

“I had a nightmare.” Hazel stamped on a spider that was underneath her foot. “Gaia is stupid.”

“Very stupid.” Frank agreed. “You want to talk about it?”

“Gaia wanted to have a cup of tea with me, started talking about everyone and was using the mist so I could only see her. When the mist lifted, I could see everyone fighting monsters that kept respawning, and it wasn’t looking good.”

“I’m sorry about that. Look on the bright side the real Gaia’s consciousness is spread so thin she won’t be able to form again.” Frank slung an arm around Hazel’s shoulder. “Was it scary?”

“That’s the thing it wasn’t scary, it was more irritating.”

“Maybe that’s because you know Gaia is dead.”

“Maybe. Hey, thanks for coming out here tonight.”

“Any time, I’ll always be there for you.” Hazel relaxed into Frank’s embrace, and they stayed that way until they found a Dracaenae and a Karpoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you have any ships you want me to write just let me know.


	4. Annabeth x Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy woke up in his old bedroom and it's like nothing ever changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter mentions domestic violence so if you don't want to read about that skip to the next chapter.

The first thing Percy woke up to was a blinding light. He lumbered over to the window and shut the curtains, which is when he saw his desk covered in his school supplies. He took a look around the room and realised he was back in his room in Manhattan. SLAM! Percy jumped. Were there monsters in the apartment? His hand instantly went to his back pocket, where he kept Riptide. But it wasn’t there. As a matter of fact, when Percy took another look around the room, he couldn’t see any Camp-Halfblood things. The picture of him and Annabeth that he kept on his nightstand was gone, the flower from Calypso wasn’t on the windowsill, and he couldn’t spot any of his shirts-- which he was sure he had left on the chair by the window.

BANG! Weapon or no weapon he had to go out there, maybe he could convince the monster to leave? Percy quietly opened the door and tip-toed out, he rounded the corner to the kitchen prepared to face whatever monster it may be. Empousa? Drakon? He had no clue. He charged into the kitchen, his fists bared hoping he could get the monster to leave, but when he entered the kitchen, he froze. Standing right in front of him was his mother Sally and next to her was Gabe her ex and very dead husband.

Percy didn’t know what was happening. Gabe was dead. He had been turned to stone by Medusa’s head. So why was he here now? Smack! Percy stood there paralysed as he watched Gabe slap his mother. He wanted to move, to yell, to do anything to stop it; yet he couldn’t move as if he was a frozen statue. He had fought titans, giants and even gods, yet he couldn’t move an inch right now.

“Percy.” Sally’s eyes were brimmed with tears as she looked down at her son. “Go to your room.”

SMACK! Percy stood there, horrified. Why wasn’t he doing anything? He had to do something. He tried as hard as he could to move or to speak to no prevail. Instead, all he could do is stand there with tears in his eyes and watch his step-dad beat his mother.

“Jackson!” It was his turn now. He saw the fist incoming as if it were in slow motion and then the impact, greater than any blow dealt by any titan or giant. Blood filled his mouth and his nostrils until all he could taste was it. He couldn’t breathe, all he could taste was the raw metallic taste of blood. It overwhelmed his senses until all he could hear, smell and taste was blood. He was drowning in a sea of blood.

“Percy.”

Blood flooded his vision until he could no longer see the depreciated face of his mother.

“Percy.”

He couldn’t smell that mouldy pizza odour that has flooded the apartment ever since Gabe arrived.

“Percy.”

His ears filled with blood until he was sure that he was in some torturous middle area of life and death.

Darkness. 

Percy shot upright in bed. He was covered in sweat, and the bedsheet clung to him. He felt a weight on his back so he turned to his side and his breath caught.

“Percy, it’s me.”

Next to him in bed was the love of his life Annabeth. Her face was screwed up with concern, her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips bitten.

“Annabeth.” Percy wrapped himself around her, entangling their legs and arms until they became one. Before he knew it, tears were flooding out of his eyes and soaking Annabeth’s shirt.

“I’m here Percy, I’m here.” Annabeth cooed, rubbing soothing circles into Percy’s back.

“Gabe he-”

“Isn’t here.”Annabeth cut in. “And it is very much dead.”

Annabeth held Percy tight allowing his sobs to fill the room. 

“Sally, Paul and Estelle are all perfectly safe and happy.”

“And you?”

Annabeth smiled. “Safe and sound.”

Long into the night did Percy’s sobs fill the air and when they finally died down he was caught for words.

“No need for words, just go to sleep.” And with Annabeth’s help, they both shortly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel iffy about this chapter as I don't feel like I did okay, but I hope it was readable.


	5. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set post-Titan's Curse.

Percy just stood and watched as Talos twisted Thalia’s neck at a sharp angle, Percy heard the pop of her neck from where he was.

Talos stamped on Zoe as she attempted to shoot arrows at him.

Talos moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon and with a swish Grover’s head was chopped off.

Percy struggled and struggled but to no prevail, he couldn’t move not even shout.

Percy watched as Bianca climbed into that defective machine, sacrificing herself to save Percy. Talos crumbled before him.

Then the scene changed, Percy saw himself telling Nico that his sister was dead. He saw the way Nico’s face scrunched up as he tried to prevent himself from crying but no such luck. He saw the camp flood with Nico’s tears and his screams, “Why, Percy, why?”

He heard Nico’s scream get louder and louder until he could hear nothing else.

Percy shot bolt upright in bed. His face was drenched in sweat, and his heartbeat was going at an alarming rate.

That was the fifth time this week that he’s had that nightmare. Nothing he did stopped him from having that nightmare, from hearing Nico’s glass-shattering scream.

Percy was a hero he should be able to save everyone, yet he failed. He failed big time.

At this point he was set into a new routine.

Eat, sleep, nightmare, repeat.

There’s was no one Percy could go to to talk about this nightmare with. Of course, he’s thought of Annabeth, but his feelings regarding her are already complicated enough; no need to involve nightmares. And what would it look like him sneaking over to the Athena cabin to sleep with this girl who is just a friend. Or what about Annabeth sleeping in the Poseidon cabin with somebody who’s just a friend. Percy ruled out the Annabeth option pretty quickly.

So instead what Percy ended up doing was staring at the wall counting his mistakes until he fell asleep again.

Then on the sixth night he had the nightmare something different happened.

Percy was walking around the camp with Nico he was telling him that Bianca was dead when he stopped dead in his tracks. Percy was Nico, he could feel every emotion he had; his anger, sadness, trust and love. 

“You promised you would protect her!” Percy could feel the anger coursing through his veins, he had been betrayed by someone he trusted, someone he cared for deeply. He could feel a wave of sadness wash over him, but he couldn’t let it show. “I trusted you!”

“Bianca sacrificed herself to save us-” Nico was babbling now, he didn’t have anything real to say. He didn’t want to admit that it was his fault Bianca was dead! Percy screamed. He didn’t know what he was saying, but by the end, he could feel himself crying. “I hate you!” He was running now. Percy had no idea where he was going, all that mattered was that he got away from Nico. He had to get as far away as possible from the man who was responsible for his sister’s death.

Percy woke up a sweaty mess. If his nightmare was correct, and that was how Nico felt, then Percy was at a loss for words. He felt extreme anger at himself for not dealing with the situation properly. Nico didn’t want to hear what a hero his sister had been, he wanted someone to take responsibility for the tragedy that occurred. He needed someone to trust, and Percy had thrown that trust away.

Percy just hoped that where ever Nico was he was doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write anything just let me know.


	6. Percy x Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knelt in front of him and took in his bloody corpse. “Family Luke. You promised.” then the tears began to flow until she could see no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter about the Titan war. Why is it so short? Because I don't know what I'm doing.

The carnage of her friends was all around her.

Dozens of heroic demigods lay dead on the ground around her, from where she was now she could see; Silena’s face burnt with poison, a spear sticking out of Michael’s chest, and so many other demigods that all died from fire, poison or swords. But the most horrific death to Annabeth was Luke. Luke was on the ground with a dagger sticking out of his back. He had died a hero. He sacrificed himself to kill Kronos and to Annabeth that was pretty Heroic.

She knelt in front of him and took in his bloody corpse. “Family Luke. You promised.” then the tears began to flow until she could see no more.

“We won Annabeth, we won.” she didn’t have to turn to know who that voice belonged to. “What part of this looks like winning Percy?”

“We beat the titans that’s what matters.”

“At what cost? Lots of our friends are dead!” Annabeth banged her fists on the ground. “There were so many deaths.”

“So? Kronos is dead; that’s all that matters. I’ll speak to you again when you’ve got your sense together.”

That was it. Percy left while Annabeth continued to cry tear after tear over their lost friends, their lost family.

“Ow.” Annabeth muttered, she banged her head off the headboard when she woke up. “Hey, Percy?

“Yeah?” he said after a moment.

“Do you think we won the Titan War?”

“Not by a long shot.” Percy then added. “Do you want to visit their graves tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I think that would be good for the both of us.” She heard Percy mumble a reply, but she wasn’t sure as she quickly fell into an easy sleep.


	7. Annabeth x Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war with Gaia.

“Look all around you Perseus Jackson, look at how easily humans crumble.” Gaia had Percy’s neck in her hand, one squeeze and he would be dead.

All around him his friends were trying to fight the titans specifically designed to combat their godly parent, but with the gods nowhere in sight victory didn’t look possible.

“We can still do this.” Percy had to put all his strength into those words so when Gaia yelled it took him a moment to process what she said.

“Go ahead, boys!”

All at once the titans charged at their opponents and impaled their weapons into their chests.

“Look at how you failed, look at the blood of your friends. You failed them.” And with a twist, Percy’s neck was broken.

Percy woke up to grey eyes staring right at him. He knew that his nightmare wasn’t real, of course, he did, but that didn’t stop it from being horribly frightful. Especially when he’s had it for a week now. Every night he does the same thing; tells Annabeth about the dream, waits for her response and goes back to sleep. If the nightmare is particularly bad, he sends a few Iris messages. 

“Same nightmare?” Annabeth asked, even though there was no need to. She knew just as well as he did that the same nightmare has been plaguing him for a week now.

“Yeah.” Percy sighed. “I wish I knew why they kept coming.”

“The war with Gaia was a trying time. Nobody left unscathed.” Annabeth put her hand on Percy’s shoulder. “I wish I could help you, but I can’t control dreams. Maybe try talking to one of the Hypno kids?”

“I might try that in the morning.” Percy smiled. “Thank you, Annabeth.”  
d  
“Any time Percy.” Annabeth pressed a kiss to his temple, and they went back into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. Send help.


	8. Hazel x Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping in Alaska is deadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very werid chapter, I was grasping at straws here and have no idea what I have done.

Frank was trying to start a fire when the idea came to him.

"We could use my firewood."

"There is no way I'm letting you do that!" Hazel said. "We'll just have to survive with this."

They were in Alaska on a quest for camp. It was below freezing temperatures outside, and there were strong winds. They found a sheltered cave so they set up camp in it, for the last hour they have been trying in vain to start a fire but could only get a few embers. So Frank thought if they used his firewood, he might die but at least Hazel would survive. Besides the war with Gaea was over so maybe the curse was gone?

Frank took one last look at Hazel and then threw his firewood onto the fire. Instantly the fire roared to life, and It highlighted the panicked look on Hazel's face.

"Oh Frank. Why did you do it?"

"To save you." Frank was dying, he could feel it, but because the gods were so nice, it took a while to die, which only hurt more. Not that Frank was looking at any god in particular (Hera) but what hurt the most was having to listen to Hazel cry and knowing that he was the cause of it.

"Weird." Frank murmured as he woke up.

"Don't you dare do that in real life." Frank turned to his side and saw Hazel staring at him. Did she share his dream with him? "You talk in your sleep."

"I don't want you to die from hypothermia."

"And I don't want you to die from a curse the gods gave you."

"Is it-"

"It's in my flame-proof jacket in its fireproof pouch." Hazel sighed. "Promise me you won't burn it."

"I-i"

"Promise me." Hazel stared into Frank's eyes until he said yes.

"I promise."

"Good."Hazel smiled. "Maybe we can go to Olympus tomorrow and get the gods to remove the curse. We did save the world, after all."

"We'll have to get somebody to take us because I have no idea where it is."

"I think I know someone who can help us." Frank smiled and then they went to sleep they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to write any ships please tell me.


	9. Calypso x Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Tool Belt, Bad Boy Supreme, Super-sized McShizzle, Flaming Valdez, Latino Santa's Elf, Admiral Leo, Leonidas, Uncle Leo, Supreme Commander of the Argo II,The Dread Pirate Valdez, and other nicknames. Leo Valdez needs all the hugs.

Like most stories do, everything started at a normal day of work. Well, for eight-year-old Leo, it wasn’t working, but he did enjoy watching his mother work on her many projects. It brought an odd sense of calm to him, watching as even the loneliest parts become one, together they create something amazing. Like the engine of a car, or a wrench. 

“Mijo, can you hand me the torc screwdriver? The small one to your right.” His mother was working on a car for a client, sometime near noon, Leo wandered in and decided to ‘help’ his mother. He didn’t feel like much help, all he did was pass various tools and tinker with spare parts. He never made anything really, parts were his lego bricks, he wasn’t trying to make anything things kinda just got created. One time he did make a nutcracker though- an actual nutcracker, not the one from the story- his mother was so proud of him, it was a glorious feeling; they had nuts every day for the next few weeks.

“Wrench.” he passed it to his mother and then passed the oil a minute later. “Thanks.” she gave the oil back to him, but Leo being Leo dropped it and spilt it all over the floor.

_“Tienes que tener más cuidado Mijo.”_

“I know. I’ll get a cloth.” He ran out of the reconverted garage they used as a workspace and into the kitchen. He was about to run back to his mother when he stopped, the door was closed, he didn’t remember closing the door. He tried opening the door, but it was stuck.

_“¡Ayuda! ¡El fuego se está extendiendo!”_

She was right. The fire was creeping up to her, gliding along the path of oil, the path Leo had set. 

_“¡Madre!”_

Maybe he could control the fire? He could be like the superheroes he always read about. He summoned all his strength and swung his hands out, like an orchestrator conducting the opera. The fire spread. Leo flailed his arms around, full-on panicking. The fire crackled at him, it mocked his very existence, and within seconds it engulfed the room.

_“¡Mama!”_

Leo stood for what felt like hours, watching his mother burn away into nothing. He felt his intestines turn against him, they twisted into knots so tight it brought Leo to his knees. A creepy sensation crawled up his arms, like insects climbing up his sleeves. His head was pounding so hard it felt like his brain was trying to escape, that’s when he heard the voice.

_This is all your fault._

“I know.”

_If you hadn’t been so careless, none of this would have happened._

“I know.”

_You set the fire onto your mother._

“I know.”

_Your mother is dead because of you._

“I know!” Leo pounded on his head, hoping the voice would go away. It did not. It only made it stronger.

_You killed your own mother! Nobody will take you in!”_

“I already know that!” 

_YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT FIRE NOT HER!_

“I SHOULD HAVE!”

 _YOU NEED TO DIE!_  
“SHUT UP GAIA!”

“Have you lost your mind!” oh, that was a new voice. And the surroundings were different. Gone was the fiery workspace, and in place was the pristine bedroom which lay within the ever-changing waystation.

“Oh. Morning sunshine.” Leo said sheepishly.

“Don’t you sunshine me! It’s two in the morning. Do you want me to send you to your grisly doom?” Leo learned early on in their relationship that Calypso was not a morning person, or a person to be woken up. Leo had a scar on his forehead to prove it, who knew pillows could be so deadly?

“Sorry about that, I’ll let you get back to sleep now.” 

“Leo, you woke up shouting at Gaia. Clearly, something happened.” 

“What is clear to me is you are sleep deprived, so you are hallucinating.” Leo plopped his head back down onto his pillow. “Get some sleep, you need it.” 

“Are we seriously ignoring the fact that you woke up screaming?” 

“Pssh, get out of here.” 

“Leo.” Calypso was also a woman you did not want to aggravate, he learnt that even earlier in their relationship.

Leo sighed “Fine. I had a dream about Gaia and my mother.” 

“See was that so hard?” Calypso turned on her side, so she was facing Leo directly. “You know talking about the nightmares gives them less power.” 

“I know, but I don’t like it. I don’t want to relive them or burden you with them.” 

Now it was Calypso’s turn to sigh. “I’ve lived over a thousand years, I’ve seen more horrors than you can possibly imagine. One more nightmare is not going to burden me.” 

“You didn’t even know there was a war going on when I was dropped onto your island.” 

“True. But I have seen horrific things before the island.” 

“We have both been through one war.” 

“I’m a daughter of Atlas!” 

“Hera tried to burn me alive!” 

“I’m a- wait, what?” Calypso’s fiery expression turned to one of genuine concern. “Hera tried to burn you alive?” 

“Yes, she did.” Leo looked smug, he really shouldn’t be, especially when he talked about the queen of the gods putting him in an active fireplace. “To ‘toughen me up’ she put me in fireplaces, furnaces, let me play with knives. Basically everything you shouldn’t do with a child.” 

“We need to take out a restraining order out against some of the gods.” 

“Hah.” Leo laughed. “Annabeth beat you to it. After the second giant war, she took out dozens of restraining orders out against Hera. Everyone she cares for has one.” 

“Leo, you died during the second Giant war.” 

“Oh yeah”

Calypso deadpanned. “We can get one together tomorrow. How do you get a restraining order out against a god?” 

“You get Annabeth to do it for you.” Leo’s face brightened as realisation dawned upon him. “That means a trip to New Rome!” 

“Rome? I thought that the place was in ruins.” 

“Oh darling, darling, darling.” Leo said in the most patronising voice he could. “A lot has changed since your day.” 

“Oh shut up. You can fly us there tomorrow.” 

“Great! We get to see RARA!” 

“Who?”

“An old friend of mine. She loves being called RARA, it’s her initials.” 

“Okay… is she insane?”

“About as sane as you are sunshine.” Leo draped an arm around Calypso’s shoulder and added. “Thanks for this, it helped me forget… You know.” 

“Oh yes… That was my intention all along.” In truth, Calypso forgot this all started with Leo’s nightmare.

“Sweet dreams sunshine.”

Calypso was about to argue about being called sunshine but decided for once she would let it go. “Sweet dreams.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the headcannon that when frustrated Leo speaks in Spanish.
> 
> If you have anything you want written, or if you just want to leave a comment, don't be afraid to drop a message down below.


End file.
